warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Vakerian Guard
They look cool, dude. I really like that you made a section for notable defeats. But the article needs a little work. Firstly: Location. If the planet was settled in the prewarp era, then it MUST be in Segmentum Solar, very close to Terra. Also, Cadia is very far from Ultramar; it is highly unlikely that the regiments of any one world would be deployed to both of them. Secondly: Numbers and Specialization. 1,000 is the standard strength for regiments in the Imperial Guard, and the each world is supposed to produce one kind of regiment; this is to prevent any one person from commanding too much power. Now there certainly are exceptions to this rule, but to avoid NCF accusations, you should have some section to talk about the reasons for it, for example: maybe the planet is a special Imperial Guard fortress world, so they recruit and organize soldiers differently from other planets do. Jochannon (talk) 21:11, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks i like a bit of constructive criticism it helps. Also the help in what i need to do its still a work in progress and im trying to sort out pictures at the moment but i can change it feom pre warp to when warp was first invented and the numbers of men are relitively easy so ill pit why they have that many in their regiments. Thanks for your help Commisar Wadders (talk) 07:19, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Jo, I think you're confusing with the space marines.Bladiumdragon (talk) 08:28, October 6, 2013 (UTC) @ Jochannon: your criticisms aren't quite on the mark, many imperial worlds are known for producing one type of regiment. but this limitation is not drawn from the administration, but instead from the supplies a world has. Commissar Cain first served with a Valhallen Artillery regiment, then to a infantry regiment i can't quite remember, then returned to the Valhallen mixed gender infantry regiment he was most famus for serving in. now there are no regiments so big as they fill the roles of two regiment types. IE a footslogger regiment who is also a tank regiment. @ Bladium: personally i really like seeing this regiment...IDK most guard regiments here come off as too Krieg or Iron Guard. but these guys have a feel i can get behind and like, they're aren't a ton of regiments but instead large and constantly supplied regiments. though the planet description makes it sound a little like it's cut into 4ths i particularly like the layout of the world, kit descriptions could use some cleanup but the kits themselves don't seem OP or pointless. my 1 and only complaint is the inclusion of the title Colonel-Commissar that position was only ever held by one man Gaunt, as he was the only officer (commissars count as political officers) to survive the fall of Tannith, and even then he was challenged to step down several times and had to have another commissar attached to the Regiment undermining his position as a Commissar in the Regiment, making him more like a Colonel with the privilege to shoot anyone he didn't like. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 10:09, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for all that and your right it proberly is spacemarines but yes i understand the rank problem but if im honest i dont like General's being constantly in charge and i made this cause i dont like lots of regiments filled with only a few hundred thousand men i prefer the ability to just have regiments that literally throw themselves at the enemy despite the risks.Commisar Wadders (talk) 10:27, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Also i wanted my guard to be like this because i dont like regiment s which overpower everything and win more or less all the time and in my country we're always the underdog but we always come off with a few scars this is what i wanted the Vakerian to be like Commisar Wadders (talk) 11:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Idont know what a mono monculerity thing isCommisar Wadders (talk) 13:33, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Righhhhhhht thanksCommisar Wadders (talk) 13:47, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I like how this regiment is very well detailed (even writing down what sector it's in, which is prolly neccessary), but I rather wish there was some pictures of this regiments special gear. Like the Vakerian pattern Lasgun, and such. Otherwise, I think it's a good guard unit. And guys..... srsly? You've literally been arguing over IG number limit, there is none simply because so many guards are felled. The only REAL limit is the number of people on a planet, because you can't have the entirety of a planet be inducted into the guard, and few regiments (*cough*Death corps of krieg*cough*) have permission to use the vitae womb birthing technique, so it's also limited by population growth rate on planet. Plus, some regiments accept conscripted troops to replenish their numbers. LordofGilneas (talk) 15:33, August 20, 2014 (UTC) nah there is a viable reason for the question of the number of men in the regiments, take the death guard again for example. their regiments take up half the notable regiments page on most sites due to the fact that each of those regiments is typically wiped out in or after the battle as the DeathGuard don't reinforce their regiments ever. the vast majority of books with IG in them put a regiment's number compairable to the max number of troops in a WW2 battalion, with only a few notable exceptions. and also as most writers want to put their Ig in a battle having one guy go i put my one Ig regiment in...it has 4 billion men... never in all 40k have i heard of a single regiment taking up multiple cargo ships. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 18:11, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Isn't that cus IG regiments ussually split themselves up for efficiency? After all, it's more efficient to keep em small rather then big. LordofGilneas (talk) 23:59, August 20, 2014 (UTC) no the numbers denote different regiments, the dictionary actually has a numerical break down of how many men are in a regiment IRL, there is a difference between a recruitment world and a regiment. if you follow the IG standard there are several regiment types out there two, the (in)famous death korps have about 4 regiment types I am aware of, cavalry, armored, siege, and good ol foot sloggers. the cadians have just about every standard regiment type under the sun, and the Catachan have only one regiment type as so far as I am aware. armies have no real limit to soldiers and are broken down to make command simpler. now there are some cultural gaps in the Imperium which make regiments vastly different in both what standard gear they use and the fundamental size of the regiment they use, but considering that most tithe demands are already so specific that many hive worlds can't afford to produce regiments that are in the millions, due to having to put out several dozen to several hundred fully supplied, supported and trained regiments each tithe.Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 00:15, August 21, 2014 (UTC)